A Quick Dean and Castiel Romance
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Slash Dean/Castiel. Dean said the wrong thing now he must correct it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here, well expect this story.

XXX

Slash Dean/Castiel. Dean said the wrong thing now he must correct it.

XXX

Castiel smack Dean's ass then a kiss followed.

"Castiel, what is with you today?" Castiel slap Dean's ass again.

"Give you one guess about what I want." The first guess was right for Dean. With in several seconds they were up stairs to their bedroom. Castiel threw Dean on the bed and began to rip off Dean's jacket and shirt.

Then the Angel wrap one hand around Deans head and the other grab a pair of handcuffs. While his tounge kept Dean busy, his other hand restrained Dean's.

"What are you doing you devil?" Dean asked with a smiled. The Angel removed his own coat and shirt.

"Just wanting to try something new." Quickly he pulled Dean's pants off. He held them for a second above Dean.

"Now that his is out of the way, you are completely helpless." He jump in on Dean then placed a kiss on the middle of his chest.

"oh babe, that feels oh so good." Castiel slowly went downward kissing every square inch of the very hot man's skin. This was driving Dean crazy. When Castiel reached the top of Dean's pants, he heard something that shocked him.

"Oh my god Sam, keep going." At that moment Dean realized what he had said.

"Sam!" Castiel yelled standing up. "I'm trying to blow your mind with hot sex and you yell Sam's name. Dean tried to sit up, but the handcuffs kept him from sitting up.

"Listen Cass, its not like I meant to yell it." The Arch-Angel crossed his arms.

"Listen Cass, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to do." Castiel wasn't buying it. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded.

"I'm going to watch Charmed."

"What about me?" Dean yelled in a very worried voice.

"You can untie yourself." He snapped back. Dean only had a few spilt seconds to the ink of something because once Cass was watching Charmed there was no stopping him until he reached season eight, only because he felt after the introducing Billie to the show really made it drop down hill.

Cass, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Cass, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby

Dean began to sing in his very tone deaf voice. At once Castiel stop walking.

"Dean don't I'm mad at you." But Dean kept going.

Life is one big party when you're still young But who's gonna have your back when it's all done It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving him much attention He was there through my incarceration I want to show the nation my appreciation

It was working Cass started walking slowly back words.

Cass, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Cass, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby

Dean could tell Cass was getting a smile on his face.

You're a king and as so you should be treated Though you never get the lovin' that you needed Could have left, but I called and you heeded Begged and I pleaded, mission completed Mama said that I and I dissed the program Not the type to mess around with his emotion But the feeling that I have for you is so strong Been together so long and this could never be wrong 

Cass, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Cass, you're my friend and I'm in need, baby

Cass couldn't stay mad at Dean. That son of a bitch knew how to get him smiling after a fight.

Uh, uh Cass, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior (You must be sent from up above) And you appear to me so tender, say Cass I surrender (Thanks for giving me your love) Cass, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior (You must be sent from up above) And you appear to me so tender, well, Cass I surrender (So thanks for giving me your love) 

Life is one big party when you're still young But who's gonna have your back when it's all done It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving him much attention He was there through my incarceration I want to show the nation my appreciation

Castiel jump into bed with Dean and placed his head on Dean's chest.

"Please finish and I will forgive you."

Cass, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Cass, you're my friend and I'm in need, baby

Cass, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Cass, you're my friend and I'm in need, baby

Once Dean finished the song, Cass was in a very forgiving mood.

"I love it when you take classic songs and re-write then for me and sing them in your tome deaf voice."

Dean was really unsure what to say to that other then.

"Thank you, my darling angel." Castiel began to kiss Dean again. Turns out over the years Dean would have to sing that song over and over again to make his darling angel happy.

THE END

Ok, the song is Angel by Shaggy. I just re-wrote some words so it made sense for a guy. Thank you for reading this and I know its very random, but it was a good idea. Have a good day/night/afternoon.


End file.
